(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to gas accumulation for sensors or detectors such as a micro-scale gas chromatograph and method of use. In particular the present invention relates to a device which uses carbon nanotubes to accumulate an analyte.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art in the use of carbon nanotubes in sensors (detectors) is described for instance in US 2005/0045477 A1 to Wei et al, US 2005/0095722 A1 to McGill et al and US 2005/0090015 A1 to Hartmann-Thompson. Generally the nanotubes are formed, harvested and then used to coat a plate or substrate. These steps are time consuming and prone to error and chemical contamination. There is a need for improvement.